


Treacherous Weapons

by Kiniro



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Double Agents, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiniro/pseuds/Kiniro
Summary: Yeong is at the very top of the agency. Or that was until a failed mission and an encounter with a certain shadow.Now she's back on her feet, her will as unbreakable as can be, and she won't let anyone get on her way. With a new mission on her hands, Yeong will catch the enemy before they can cause any harm-or will things take a turn she never expected?
Relationships: Vanderwood & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger) & Reader, Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger)/Original Character(s), Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Your muscles burned as you ran away from the bloody scene, feeling mentally and physically defeated. Just who on Earth was this guy and why didn’t you team have any information on him? For God’s sake, you worked for the government! There had to be something, anything, that linked this shadow man to a living, breathing person. You should’ve been scared of the repercussions of having an assembly member dead on your watch, but right now survival was more important.

If it wasn’t enough, the enemy clearly seemed to know that this client hadn’t allowed weapons on his security team. Taking advantage of the situation by fearlessly shooting everyone on sight. What a fucking awful situation. You were making a run for the elevator, looking to lock yourself up on it and ask the base for help. That’s when the lights on the entire building went off and you heard a pair of heeled boots stepping on the carpeted floor behind you.

“There’s nowhere else to run, princess.” The assassin stepped forward, knowing pretty well he had you cornered. Ahead, the elevator well. To each side, a wall. The only escape route was the hallway behind him and there was no way he’d let you go. It wasn’t exactly your fault, he knew that. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, working for the wrong people, but you knew too much.

He pressed the end of the barrel against your forehead as you turned around. All you could see behind his mask was a pair of calculating eyes that could freeze you in the spot. People could say that brown eyes were forgettable, not special, and that was why people like him were specifically picked by agencies. Humans with physical features that could adapt to all situations. Like demons, shape shifting to catch their next victim. 

Demons you would fight. Until the moment you died.

You woke up in a cold sweat. The room was dark enough to remind you it was still night time. Too tired to even think of a shower but too awake to go back to sleep, you turned around in the bed. You remembered every detail of that day, but the only thing you were certain of was that _that_ man would stay in your mind, it didn’t matter how much you wanted to let him go.


	2. chapter one: back in the field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tall man, of broad shoulders and cold gold eyes waited for you in the business conference room of the hotel. With a small bow, to show respect but maintain your role to any pair of prying eyes, you saluted him. 
> 
> "It’s a pleasure to meet you, ..."

You stretched before cleaning the little droplets of sweat forming in your hair line with the back of your hand. A sigh of relief left you at the satisfied smile of your superior officer. Finally, you were able to run as much and as fast as before the accident, and therefore you would be able to start working again anytime soon. 

“How are you feeling?” A soft male voice asked. Your friend and colleague, Hye, joined you in your stretching exercise. You had been partners in the unit ever since the entrance test, and he was the person you were covering up for when it happened so it was expected for him to feel a little guilty about it. Not that you would let him blame himself.

“So far, so good~ My leg is better, I’ve been back to my daily routine for a few weeks already and everything is just fine.” Well yeah, that wasn’t exactly a lie. But your sleep schedule was still fucked up.

Of course, this wasn’t an easy job and you weren’t the first agent to suffer trauma. You were used to seeing others going through it. Hye straightened up, grey eyes filled with worry. “But are you truly okay?”

“So far, so good.” You repeated, trying to convince someone. He or you, you didn’t know. “I just wish they let me go back to the field. I’m feeling useless here.” There was a stain of sadness in your explanation and the man caught up on it, his hand resting atop of your head, making a mess of your short hair.

“You already risked yours, Yeong.” Your mouth opened, ready to complain, but he had more to say. Bending his knees a little to meet your height, Hye looked into your eyes. “And I talked to the boss ‘cause I better be dead before joining another mission without you.”

Hye’s words were confirmed not much later, as both of you stood in your boss’s office, receiving your new orders. Being a gubernamental agent gave you some fascinating clients but this one was, for sure, the most interesting of them all and, without a doubt, the most important to keep alive. 

The plan was pretty clear. Accompany this government officer on his tour around the country by pretending to be part of his inner circle. Hye would play the role of assistant, and you would be the politician's lover. Of course, nothing actually had to happen but it would allow him to keep you close by at all times.

“He already has a sequit of bodyguards, nobody will get through. All in all, it’s an easy job. Welcome back, Yeong.”

\---

“All I’m saying is this dude should make use of our forces more often-”

“Fancy bitch.”

“I mean it!”

You giggled as he tried to find an excuse for the fact that, yes, he loved being able to work in cute clothing instead of black suits or gym wear. Opting out of this losing fight, Hye fixed the collar of his black shirt and admired his reflection in his phone’s screen. You, on the other hand, were trying to keep a short red lock out of your face, not so happy about the expensive cocktail dress and high heels to match. How were you even supposed to work dressing like this?

The driver looked back at you from the rearview mirror, coming to a stop by an expensive looking hotel. Thanking him for the ride, you extended your hand towards the inner handle of the door when someone opened it from the outside, forcing you to lose balance. A curse being told under your breath. 

“Are you okay?” A man dressed in a bordeaux suit held you by our arm, keeping you from falling out of the car. You assumed he was the hotel porter, of course no one else would open your door at a place like this. “I’m so sorry.”

A gentle smile was all you could give him before it turned into confusion, as you met his eyes and saw him jump back, as if your skin was suddenly on fire and he was at risk of burning alive. His mint eyes were eye-catching but you couldn’t decipher any of the secrets behind them and, before you could ask any questions, the man was gone from your side and helping Hye with your luggage.

After thanking the driver again for his job, you got out of the car, being careful of your steps to keep your high class appearance for any potential stalker on your walk to the inside of the building. 

The ceilings were high, the floor was marmol. The reception hall covered wall to wall in mirrors and renaissance paintings. Gold and silver touches here and there, in the wooden furniture and velvet seats. No many people were there except for Hye, who tried to make small conversation with a very fidgety porter, and a small dark-skinned woman that was walking your way. She looked and sounded like a foreigner, but more than that, she seemed to know exactly what your role was.

“Welcome, Miss. Please, follow me.”

“Uh… oh… sure?”

You didn’t give it a second thought. Of course he wouldn’t come meet you himself, a government officer would never do that to someone merely introduced as their “lover”. These kinds of men didn’t care about anything else than their own safety. Even those as nice on paper as your client.

A tall man, of broad shoulders and cold gold eyes waited for you in the business conference room of the hotel. With a small bow, to show respect but maintain your role to any pair of prying eyes, you saluted him. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Choi.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Writer here! 
> 
> Yes, my OC has a name. Her name is Yeong. I'm gonna leave a little more info on her here but you'll eventually figure everything out by reading the fic.
> 
> She's 23 years old. 166cm tall (around 5'6ft).  
> Eyes: green || Hair: red (current)  
> Occupation: security agent  
> Association: state security department
> 
> Of course it's fine if you turn this into a self insert! That's why it's written in second person :3
> 
> I'll be back with another chapter whenever college allows me to. Stay happy and safe!


	3. chapter two: mysterious letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you know what this is?"
> 
> He shrugged. "I don't. Politics?"
> 
> "Politics in the form of shady letters delivered by people that clearly don't work here?"

“So?”

The brown-haired male stopped spraying the surface of the wooden desk but didn’t reply, instead taking his cleaning supplies and leaving the office. Saeran rolled his eyes in annoyance and stretched from the well-known comfort of his chair… well, his brother’s chair. Mint colored eyes back in the monitor, he checked back on the open tabs. He didn’t need Vanderwood’s confirmation, not really. It had to be her and, in this situation, silence spoke volumes.

Outside Saeran's office, which looked more like a giant fish tank with its window walls, the rest of the intelligence unit of C&R worked their ass off to find the other half of the Choi duo. Jumin mentally rolled his eyes for the tenth time that day, Jaehee taking away the cleaning products from Vanderwood. 

"We have hired personnel for that, sir."

The agent sighed in annoyance. "Then give me something to do."

Jumin had to interfere, they had been through this before. "You are well aware that we can't send you anywhere and, unless we need to do some facial recognition, you're not of use right now."

"But the child is?"

"He's innocent enough to get in and out without anyone noticing."

Vanderwood weighed those words and they were true, that boy surely looked less suspicious than he did. "Then can I know what his mission is exactly?"

"Not until you prove your loyalty to us."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I wouldn't do such a thing."

\---

"Room service~!"

Yoosung's happy-go-lucky voice was pleasing to the guests and he was successfully pretending to be part of the hotel's personnel. As long as he didn't have any troubles, then no one would check on the cute (fake)black haired male maid.

Two rooms later, he gently knocked on the door of the adjacent room to the presidential suite. His heart hammered in his chest but he took a deep breath as he waited for someone to open the door. There was no reason to freak out, the intelligence unit had worked hard to make sure none of the security agents at the hotel knew his true identity and they were certain the Prime Minister himself wasn't checking on the RFA members anymore.

Speaking of, a red haired girl in a cóctel dress opened the door. The blond's face growing hot. Oh, come on, Yoosung. You can't blush in front of every pretty woman.

"Yes?"

"Oh… haha, room service!" He extended his arms with the tray to you, ducking his head in a small bow. You took it. A cup of tea, a small plate with some delicacies, and a sealed letter right under.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to give this to him."

He nodded and took a step back. "Then I'm leaving, let us know if you need anything else."

You turned and left the tray in a small coffee table by the door when it occurred to you that purple eyes wasn't a trait of any of the hotel's personnel. The agency had sent you their profiles and this one- this one wasn't there. You quickly stepped outside, the boy almost reaching the elevator.

"Wait!"

Doubtful, he stopped and slowly (and very suspiciously) turned around, a polite smile in his lips. "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Uhm… my name? Yeah, Y- Sung. My name is Sung."

You gave him a big smile and waved goodbye at him. "Thank you for your hard work, Sung. Have a great day!"

Yoosung nodded nervously again and waited until you disappeared from the hallway and closed the door before pushing a door next to the elevator open and bolting down the stairs. Damn, that was a close call.

In your room, Hye inspected the closed letter before looking at you, an eyebrow arched. You snatched the piece of paper from his fingers.

"Do you know what this is?"

He shrugged. "I don't. Politics?"

"Politics in the form of shady letters delivered by people that clearly don't work here?"

From the door that connected both of your rooms, Saejoong himself showed up, taking the letter from your hands. His brown eyes piercing and intimidating as usual, the face of evil behind the veil of a good Samaritan.

"Keep your nose out of my business. If you receive any other letter to my name, I want it at my desk, no questions asked."

"Yes, sir."


End file.
